X Zim: Evolution
by A Pyro's Rage
Summary: R&R Invader Zim quote for dialogue in this original ficlet, each chapter isn't related. Fans of Invader Zim will like it. Better summary inside.
1. Saturday Detentions

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

A.p.R: This is the first of, what I hope to be many, little unrelated ficlets that instead of a normal dialogue have Invader Zim quotes. It was just an Idea that popped into my head. Invader Zim quotes put into an X: Men Evo-fic, why not? If you think they should or shouldn't be continued let me know.

~~~~~Bayville High's Saturday detention~~~~~~~

Principal Kelly is sitting in a desk in the front of the classroom, watching the detainees; Kurt; Scott and Jean, who had already graduated; Kitty; Lance, who was only there because Kitty was, and, finally, Evan.

Scott and Jean: Why are we here Principal Kelly?

Kelly: When you were my students, I said you'd amount to nothing. And I was right. You're NOTHING!

Lance: I was born with webbed fish toes... like some kind of horrible fish-boy. Wanna see?

Kitty: You know, you need help?!

Kurt: Have you the BRAINWORMS!!!!!

Lance: Am I the only one seeing the fuzzy elf sitting in class?

Kurt: What you say?

Lance: You're a freak, freak.

Kurt teleports to the front of the room and runs out crying and Kitty follows.

Kitty: Comeback!!! You're not a freak! You're just STUPID!

John enters the room, costume and all, and walks over to Principal Kelly.

John: Sorry I'm late Kelly, I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all!

Kelly: You weren't invited at all.

Evan: This place smells. Can I have a soda?

Kelly: Didn't I banish you to the Acolytes?

John: I put all the fires out!

Kelly: You make them worse!

John: Worse…or Better? 

Kelly: Doesn't matter!!! You are not deserving to be in the presence of my AMAZING!

Jean: He's right you know?

Pyro turns to Jean and sets her hair on fire causing her to scream and run into the windowsill and fall 15ft to her doom…okay not her doom, she still has a few lines.

Jean: My Spleen! *Now on the ground outside*

Scott: Rahahahahahahahahaha! Inferior human organs! *A large ball hits him* FOH! My squeedilyspooch!

Kelly: Good work John! I see now you are truly deserving.

John: Yes. Yes I am.

~End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading.

How did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know and remember these are ficlets so if you like it I will make more.


	2. Apocalypse's free time

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

This is just a chapter I had left…Thanks for the reviews but this fic is pretty much over for several reasons.

Please Review.

__________________Where Apocalypse Went After He Was Freed__________________ 

*Phone rings*

Teacher: Another one? [to class] To celebrate overcrowding in school, a new student will be joining the class.

The classroom door swings open and lasers, of all colors, start to shine in every which way. A large "child" enters the room followed by a smaller "child" with little squiggles on his face.

Mesmero: Everything is lasers with you! I'm telling you smoke machines are what the people really *Laser hits him in the eye and knocks him down* –AHHH!!!

Apocalypse: Hello…friends! I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine.

Teacher: Thank you Cal (A/N), that was horrible. Now, you'll need a place to sit. *surveys class then points at a student* You, you are being transferred to the under ground classroom *student falls through the floor into abyss* and you…I'm just tired of you *a second student falls.*

They both head to their respective seats and sit.

Apocalypse: How well do you think earths defenses will stand up against say…a full scale alien invasion.

Random student #2: Am I the only one seeing the alien sitting in class? 

Apocalypse: LIES! THE FILTHY EARTH BOY LIES!….*Apocalypse raised his arm and blasts the child* I mean…no.

Mesmero: Why are we here…in this spot…at this time?

Apocalypse: See Mesmero, to defeat my enemy I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, and even wear my enemy's clothes then..

Mesmero: Be quiet! 

Teacher: As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed...

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks again to my reviewers…Peace.


End file.
